Voicemail systems allow a caller to leave a voicemail for a user if the user is not available to answer a call from the caller. If the user does not answer an incoming call from a caller, the voicemail system provides a pre-recorded greeting to the caller, and prompts the caller to leave an incoming message for the user. Sometimes, the user may wish to call his or her own voicemail system in order to leave reminders that the user intends to listen to later. For example, the user may call his or her voicemail system and leave a voicemail message that includes a to-do list of tasks of which the user wishes to be reminded. Once the user returns home, he or she may listen to the voicemail message and transcribe the to-do list to a paper format.